


healing kiss

by kinneyb



Series: first times [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "Roach," he whispered. "What will we do if- if- " he couldn't even say it.She nudged him with her snout, silent comfort. He sniffed and scratched behind her ear."He's going to be okay," he said. He had to be; Jaskier wouldn't know what to do without him./Geralt gets injured. Jaskier finds Yennefer. Chaos, surprisingly, does not ensue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 51
Kudos: 3047





	healing kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoy <3 wanted to ask- i have a few geralt/jaskier fics i wanna write that would /not/ be part of this series- would u guys be interested in those, too? or do u prefer me sticking within this series?
> 
> follow me on twitter @ queermight

The thing was, Jaskier wrongfully thought of Geralt as invincible- a force to be reckoned with, and he was for the most part. He was strong and fast and always there when Jaskier needed protecting, just like right now. He'd been dumbly searching for firewood (before Geralt had even woken up because he knew he'd talk him out of it, like he always did) when some monster with black eyes and dark skin had popped out of nowhere, startling a scream out of him.

Thankfully, Geralt showed up just a few seconds later.

But the monster had friends. Jaskier didn't even know some monsters traveled in packs.

While Geralt was fighting the first one, another one appeared from the edge of the woods. Jaskier's heart skipped a beat. 

" _Geralt!_ " he yelled, "behind y- "

But it was too late; the damned thing moved too fast, a clawed talon sinking into the flesh of Geralt's back. Jaskier's stomach lurched as he doubled over, gasping for air. He stared at the scene before him, barely comprehending what was happening.

_No, no, no-_

Geralt turned around, somehow still moving, and managed to kill it before they both - Geralt, and monster - toppled onto the ground in a heap. 

Jaskier opened his mouth, closed it. He slowly crawled over, eyes searching. Geralt was buried under the monster. Suddenly angry, Jaskier pushed the monster off him with a huff. 

A groan of pain wretched from Geralt's throat and Jaskier was back at his side in seconds.

"Geralt," he said, hands hovering over the bloody spot on his stomach, "what the fuck- you're- you're going to be okay, right?"

Geralt slowly turned to look at him. A bit of blood gathered at the corner of his mouth. "Jaskier," he gasped.

He reached down and grabbed his hand, holding it because he didn't know what else to do. "What?" he asked, searching his face. "Geralt, I- I can't- "

"Find... Yennefer," he said, swallowing thickly. He weakly squeezed Jaskier's hand. "Okay?"

Jaskier felt tears on his cheeks. "Um, okay. Yes, yes, okay," he stammered. "Just- "

But Geralt's eyes had already closed, his hand going slack. Jaskier cursed under his breath. He yelled for Roach, kept yelling until the horse appeared in the clearing, the end of her rope dangling behind her. Jaskier smiled shakily as she walked over and neighed, obviously distraught.

"I need your help, girl," he whispered. Roach leaned down and jostled him with her snout, snorting. For some reason that was what sent him over the edge- he let out a sob and slumped over Geralt's body. "You- you big stupid fucking idiot," he said through hiccups. "Once- once I've saved your stupid fucking ass, you- you're going to be sorry."

Finding Yennefer was not an easy fret, however, and Jaskier was in a rush; he'd left Geralt with Roach watching over him. He knew witchers usually bled out slower than humans, but he couldn't spend too much time searching. He went around asking villagers if they'd seen or heard of a powerful, dark-haired sorceress.

Most of them said no (predictably) until finally he got a lead from a little girl, who mentioned something about a beautiful woman passing through their town a few days ago.

"Did- did she do anything- " he gestured wildly and the girl just stared "- extraordinary?"

She perked up at that and dug something out of her pocket; a pretty bunch of flowers. "She made them pretty again," she explained. 

Jaskier almost sobbed. "Did..." he hesitated. "Did she say anything about where she was headed?"

The girl hmmed thoughtfully, admiring her flowers. She named off a few places but Jaskier was fairly certain none of them actually existed. His shoulders slumped as he realized she probably had no other information for him until, finally, she mentioned a place Jaskier vaguely recognized. It was a town just an hour from here.

He turned and ran.

" _Hey!_ " the girl yelled, but he ignored her.

Geralt was, of course, still where he'd left him. He'd been unconscious since earlier, which Jaskier was hoping was not as bad a sign as he thought.

He took a shaky breath. He was not strong. That was a fact. But he couldn't just leave Geralt on his own, not at the misery of monsters and thieves. Squaring his shoulders, he crouched down and wrapped his arms around Geralt, pulling him onto his feet. He took a deep breath and swung him over Roach.

Roach neighed and he apologized quickly, adjusting Geralt until he was laid across her back.

"Okay," he said. His arms ached, his eyes stung. "Okay." He grabbed Roach's lead and tugged lightly. "Come on, girl." He swallowed thickly. "We gotta save your daddy, okay?"

She snorted and followed as he started to walk. Sometimes he underestimated her.

Traveling without Geralt (well, he was there, just out of commission) was boring and stressful as shit.

Jaskier ended up talking to Roach a lot, mostly because he needed a distraction. If he didn't distract himself, he ended up just thinking about Geralt and how he could be dying right this second and there was nothing he could do- 

He shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. Geralt needed him to be strong right now.

Which was really, _really_ fucking hard. His eyes stung with tears. 

"Roach," he whispered. "What will we do if- if- " he couldn't even say it. 

She nudged him with her snout, silent comfort. He sniffed and scratched behind her ear.

"He's going to be okay," he said. He had to be; Jaskier wouldn't know what to do without him.

Roach stomped her feet. He smiled shakily. At least he had company.

They didn't stop for even a second. Jaskier was exhausted by the time they reached the outskirts of the town. He took a shaky breath and walked through the streets, pulling Roach with him. He glanced around for any sign of Yennefer, but no such luck.

He saw one woman and ran up to her but when she turned around it was obviously not Yennefer.

"Sorry," he muttered as the woman huffed at the interruption and walked off. 

Sighing, he kept walking. He was so hungry, but he was not stopping or taking a break until he found her.

Roach neighed, obviously in the same spot. He smiled sadly at her. "Just a little longer, girl."

That's when he finally saw it: a long line spilling out of a small cabin. He glanced at Roach again before tugging them toward it, glancing at the sign in the yard. _Get your wish granted._

"I think we found her," he mumbled under his breath. To be fair, it could've been any old sorcerer or sorceress (it could've even been a faker) but he had to be optimistic. For Geralt. He tied Roach up. "Protect him, okay?"

She snorted and he nodded before turning away and heading for the door.

He was, quickly, pushed away by a man. "Hey!" he said. "No cutting! Go to the back."

Jaskier stumbled back a few steps. Squaring his shoulders, he glared at the (frankly) ugly man. "I don't want a stupid fucking wish, okay?" 

He headed for the door and was pushed back again. He stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Back of the line," the man sneered.

Jaskier jumped back to his feet. He did not have time for this. He yanked out his dagger and pointed it at the man, shoulders squared again. "Let me through or you'll no longer have a nose, good sir," he said, glaring. He knew Geralt would probably be proud.

The man snarled and lunged, but then a strong, firm voice broke through the air:

" _Enough!_ "

The man suddenly stopped, frozen. Literally, Jaskier realized, as he turned and looked at Yennefer.

She stared back at him. "Jaskier," she said, smirking. "No longer a coward, I see."

Jaskier straightened up. "Still as beautiful as ever, Yennefer," he said tersely, putting his dagger away.

She smiled, almost sweetly, before the smile was wiped off her face. "Go," she said to the crowds. A few of them ran off, some lingered. Yennefer's eyes hardened. " _Now_ ," she warned and the rest ran off like dogs with their tails between their legs.

Even the man who'd been threatening Jaskier.

"So," she breathed, turning her attention back to Jaskier. "What brings you here, looking for me, I presume?"

Jaskier suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place. He swallowed thickly. 

Yennefer's eyes softened considerably. "What is it?" she asked, stepping closer. He didn't need to answer, evidently, because her eyes scanned the yard, finally landing on Geralt. "What happened?" 

"It's... a long story. He- he got attacked, bad." He stared at her, searching. "Will you help him?"

Yennefer pressed her lips together. She stared at Geralt for a moment longer before nodding.

Jaskier sighed in relief, shoulders slumping.

"I'll try," she said after a beat. "Nothing is certain, even in magic." She turned away. "Bring him inside."

Jaskier stood near the foot of the bed, watching silently as Yennefer looked over Geralt. "Is he- "

Yennefer looked up sharply. "Shh," she said. He nodded quickly. Looking back down, she closed her eyes and moved her hands over the scarred skin of Geralt's chest. "I think I have an idea."

His heart skipped a beat. "Will it work?" he asked, searching her face.

"I don't know," she said, opening her eyes and straightening back up. "Depends."

Jaskier did not like that answer. He stepped closer, staring at Geralt. "What does that mean?"

" _Depends_ ," she repeated, looking at him. "Magic is very... tricky in that way." She moved around the room, gathering ingredients. Jaskier just kept staring at Geralt. "If his will to live is strong enough, shouldn't be a problem. If it isn't..." 

Jaskier stiffened. "What?"

"Then there's nothing I can do," she answered, a little softer. A mix of hurt and sadness flashed across her face. 

Jaskier sniffed loudly, hands curling into fists. "He'll be okay."

"He is stubborn," Yennefer conceded almost fondly. "Stand outside."

Jaskier frowned. "Absolutely not," he said. "I'm not leaving him."

Yennefer stopped in front of him. "Your loyalty is... cute," she said, "but you'll only distract me." 

Jaskier opened his mouth. "But- "

"If you want me at my best," she stressed, "give me room to do my work."

Jaskier stared at her. She stared back. He eventually admitted defeat, turning away. "Just take care of him, okay?" 

"I will," she answered sincerely.

His heart squeezed painfully as he ran out of the room and closed the door.

He sat in the kitchen. Stared at his hands. He tried distracting himself but the cabin was empty, void of any belongings. Yennefer obviously had no intention of staying here for long.

He counted the seconds, which turned into minutes, which ultimately turned into hours.

Yennefer worked on him for over three hours. Finally, the door opened and she stepped out, cleaning her hands with a washcloth. Jaskier jumped up, knocking his chair back.

"How is he?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Yennefer sighed and dropped the washcloth on the counter. "We won't know until the morning," she answered. Jaskier slumped back down into his chair. 

Walking over, she joined him. "I saved him- "

Jaskier looked up sharply. "We don't know that yet," he shot back. He saw the hurt on Yennefer's face and swallowed his next words. He had never been a big fan of Yennefer, heavily because whenever she appeared, Geralt getting upset was inevitable, but she'd saved his life once. In a lot of ways, she even reminded him of Geralt. "Sorry. I'm- I'm sorry. Thank you."

She looked away and tapped her nails on the wood. "I understand you're upset," she explained. "That's actually what I wanted to ask you about."

Jaskier was taken back. He blinked. 

"I'm not an idiot, Jaskier," she said as she glanced back, raising her eyebrows. "I saw the way you looked at him."

He ignored the panic clawing at his chest. "Wh- what do you mean?"

"Things have... _changed_ since we last saw each other," she started slowly, "haven't they?"

Jaskier didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell the truth, if only because a small part of him was petty and wanted Yennefer to know _yeah, he's mine now_ , but on the other hand... they still hadn't exactly discussed their relationship in depth. He didn't even know if Geralt would be okay with Yennefer knowing. Right now, all she knew was Jaskier's feelings for Geralt.

"I... I have feelings for him, yes," he answered simply.

She didn't look impressed with that information. "And?"

"And- and what?" he said, waving his arms around wildly. "What do you want from me, Yennefer?" He pointed at the closed door. "We haven't even discussed our own relationship- how the hell am I supposed to explain it to someone else?"

Yennefer was quiet. "So he has feelings for you as well," she said, not really a question.

Jaskier groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I- I don't even know if he wants other people knowing," he mumbled. "Please don't say anything."

She was quiet again. He looked up.

That's when he realized: he'd just confessed their relationship to the woman who'd, once, been sleeping with Geralt. He swallowed thickly and lowered his hands. He had hoped, more than anything, that Geralt was over her. Because surely he wouldn't have started their relationship still having feelings for another, right? But the truth was they'd never discussed it- or her.

Maybe this was it. Maybe Geralt would wake up in the morning and see Yennefer and remember she was the one for him. He'd break things off with Jaskier and jump into her bed. He suddenly felt sick.

"Are... are you upset?" he asked slowly. 

Yennefer looked almost thoughtful. "I'm disappointed," she answered. "I honestly never imagined Geralt would... move on."

Jaskier felt a little angry. "Yeah, because you got such joy out of having him follow you around like a loyal dog, always accepting whatever scraps you threw his way."

"Feisty," she said, the corners of her mouth quirking up. "You're right; I was unfair, but he was no better."

Jaskier took a shaky breath and leaned back. She had a point, he knew. He couldn't unfairly just defend one of them. "I know he has many problems," he said quietly. "I know he hurt you. And- and I know things might not always be... sunshine and roses for us, but." He looked up. "I want to be with him through the good and the bad."

Yennefer stared at him, softening around the edges. "Jaskier, you are a good person."

He blinked. "Um. Thanks?"

"I haven't truly believed in love in a long time," she said. "But... if anyone deserves to find it, it's you."

Jaskier looked away, cheeks pink. "Okay, what is happening here?" he asked. "Where is the real Yennefer?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm giving you advice," she stressed. "Do you want it or not?"

Jaskier looked back at her. "Yes, yes. Okay. I want it."

Yennefer leaned forward. "Demand... _better_ ," she said. 

He stared into her eyes. "Okay?"

"You deserve better, Jaskier," she said firmly. "Ask for what you want."

Jaskier nodded slowly. This was not how he'd expected this conversation to go. He smiled softly. He finally understood why Geralt had been so drawn to her. She was strong and stubborn and kind of scary, but she could also be surprisingly kind. "You're a good person, too, Yennefer."

Yennefer leaned back quickly. She almost looked embarrassed. "This place only has one room," she said swiftly, changing subjects. "You can sleep in there with Geralt. Let me know if he wakes up, okay?"

"Will you be okay?" he asked.

She waved him off. "Go."

Jaskier hesitated for just a second before disappearing into the bedroom.

Jaskier sat on the edge of the bed and watched Geralt's slow breathing. Shifting, he laid down with his head on Geralt's shoulder.

"Please, Geralt," he muttered. "You can't leave me. I- " he took a shaky breath. "I wouldn't know what to do on my own, not after meeting you."

He reached down and found Geralt's hand, squeezing. He predictably did not squeeze back.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said firmly. Because Geralt was going to be okay. There was no other option.

He closed his eyes and slowly dozed off.

Jaskier was woken by the sound of a rooster somewhere buried deep in the town. He blinked up at the ceiling a few times before turning and peering at Geralt's face. He was still out of it.

He ignored the painful squeezing in his chest. 

He sat up and stared at the door, wondering briefly if Yennefer managed any sleep. That's when he felt it: Geralt squeezing his hand weakly.

Jaskier almost jumped out of his skin as he turned back around. Geralt slowly opened his eyes.

"G- Geralt!" he exclaimed loudly, eyes burning with tears. 

He peered up at him, grimacing. "Wh... what happened?" he grunted. "Fuck, my head hurts."

Jaskier hoped that wasn't a bad sign. He reached up and brushed some hair out of his face. "You got attacked. You don't remember?" Geralt shook his head and he nodded.

"After... you told me to find Yennefer and- and I did." He stared at Geralt, gauging his reaction.

There wasn't much of one. He kind of just stared back. "You did what?"

"No, no, no," he said. Before, he would've felt the same way had he woken up to similar news. But after their conversation last night... he felt unexpectedly protective of the sorceress. "None of that. She healed you."

Geralt narrowed his eyes. "At what cost?" he asked sharply. Jaskier watched as he tried sitting up with a pained groan. He grabbed his arm and helped him.

"She... she hasn't asked for anything," he said. "And I don't think she will."

Geralt rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I hear it."

Jaskier pouted as he slipped out of bed. Geralt protested. "I need to find her," he explained, rubbing a hand down his arm. "She said I should. Just stay put, okay?" Geralt did not respond. Jaskier pinched his arm lightly. "Okay?" he repeated firmly.

"Okay," he responded, rolling his eyes again.

God, he'd missed him. Slipping out of the room, he found Yennefer sitting at the table with a book in front of her. He smiled sheepishly as she looked up. 

"Um. He's- uh, he's awake," he explained, gesturing at the door.

Yennefer raised a dark eyebrow. "I could hear," she replied. "He sounds okay."

Jaskier shuffled his feet. "You... heard all of it?" he asked, suddenly feeling guilty, mostly on Geralt's behalf.

She sighed lightly and stood up, adjusting her skirt. "If you think I could be insulted by a man's words, you think wrong," she said, head held high. "Unfortunately, I should check on him."

Jaskier nodded and opened the door for her. She walked in and he followed. 

"Geralt," she greeted.

He glared at her, frowning as she approached the bed and got closer. "Yennefer," he replied tersely.

"Stop tensing up so much," she said in mild amusement. "It'll just make you heal slower."

Jaskier shuffled over. "Listen to her, Geralt," he said, gesturing at Yennefer. "Personal feelings aside, she knows what she's doing and you know it."

He glared at Jaskier but nodded, staying still as Yennefer prodded him like a wild animal.

Finally, she stepped back. "You should be fully healed in a few days."

Jaskier suddenly remembered. "He- he said he had a- um, headache... is that normal?"

Geralt huffed, but Jaskier and Yennefer both ignored him. "Yes," she answered. "Just a side effect of the spell."

"What do you want, Yennefer?" Geralt asked. She looked at him, hands clasped together. "There's no way you're doing this, expecting nothing."

Jaskier never thought he'd feel sorry for Yennefer of Vengerberg, but there was a first for everything.

"Geralt," he warned quietly.

Yennefer lifted a hand and quieted him. "I don't want anything," she said. She looked back at Jaskier and smiled, surprising him. "Our conversation last night was payment enough."

Geralt looked between them, confusion clear on his face. "What the fuck? What happened while I was out?"

Yennefer smiled sharply at him. "Well, I'm certainly not telling. Ask your boy."

Jaskier blushed. Yennefer waved him off and walked over, surprising Jaskier again with a brief hug.

"Be safe," she whispered in his ear, "and remember what I said."

Jaskier just nodded dumbly as she pulled back and looked at Geralt.

"See you soon, Geralt."

He grunted. "Doubt it."

"Hmm, you'll feel differently when you're at death's doorstep again, I'm sure," she drawled. She left the room.

Jaskier hesitated for just a second before chasing after her but the small cabin was empty, no sign of her. Disappointed, he walked back to the bedroom and saw Geralt pulling on his shoes. 

"Do you think we should travel again so soon?" he asked, walking over and standing in front of him.

Geralt looked up. "You know I can't stand just sitting around."

Jaskier _did_ know that. He sighed and laid his hands on Geralt's broad shoulders. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Ah- " Geralt cleared his throat and almost looked embarrassed. "Thank you, Jaskier."

He smiled brightly. He could get used to that. "Sorry, what was that?" he cupped his ear. "Didn't catch it."

Geralt shoved him playfully. Jaskier stumbled back with a grin. "Not happening." Then, "where's Roach?"

Jaskier rolled his eyes. "Always so worried about your horse," he teased, gathering their things. Sure enough from his spot he could see Roach from the window. "She's fine. Outside, waiting for us."

"Good," he grunted as he stood up. 

Jaskier startled when he felt Geralt's arms wrapping around him from behind. He smiled lightly. "Hi."

Geralt nosed at the back of his neck. "Hi," he parroted. 

"Just for the record," Jaskier said, turning around in his arms. "If you ever scare me like that again, I'm leaving your ass."

Geralt grinned like a shark. He did not look convinced in the slightest. 

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
